Manus manum lavat
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine hat es zu Anfang in Hogwarts nicht leicht und bekommt unerwartete Hilfe ausgerechnet von Professor Snape. Jahre später kann sie sich dafür revanchieren…


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Manus manum lavat**

„Sie ist so eine verdammte Streberin!", rief Pansy Parkinson laut. „Wie sie immer halb aufspringt, wenn ein Lehrer eine Frage stellt. Das ist so erbärmlich!"

„Total!", stimmte ihr Milicent Bulstrode zu.

Severus Snape war eigentlich nur in der Bibliothek nach der Suche nach einem bestimmten Buch, als er die keifenden Stimmen zwei seiner Slytherins erkannte. Er war verborgen hinter einer Regalwand, sodass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten. Neugierig, über wen sie so abfällig redeten, lauschte er heimlich.

„Und wie die Lehrer ihr immer Punkte geben, wenn sie die richtige Antwort weiß!"

„Und das klingt dann immer so, als würde sie direkt aus einem Lexikon rezitieren!"

„Genau! Nur weil sie keine Freunde hat und den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, zu lesen und Texte auswendig zu lernen! Bah! Das ist so gestört!"

„Und dann mischt sie sich auch noch in alles ein! Sie soll sich mal lieber um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern und sich lieber ein paar Freunde suchen!"

„Na ja, wer so nervig ist und außerdem noch so buschige Haare und große Vorderzähne hat, der kann ja auch keine Freunde finden."

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht."

_Ach, es geht um Granger_, erkannte Snape und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn so gemein es auch war, Pansy und Milicent sprachen die Wahrheit. Er drehte sich um, um in einem anderen Regal nach dem Buch zu suchen, als er eine Schülerin mit braunem, buschigem Haar weinend aus der Bibliothek rennen sah.

Er starrte ihr hinterher, dachte plötzlich an seine eigene furchtbare Schulzeit und das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihm. Die Rumtreiber hatten ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, Tag für Tag! Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie schrecklich es nach dem Bruch mit Lily war, keine Freunde zu haben. Und plötzlich tat ihm die kleine Gryffindor unglaublich Leid!

Ohne sein Buch gefunden zu haben, verließ er die Bibliothek und ging den Korridor entlang. Er überlegte, wo sie sein konnte, versuchte ein Schluchzen oder Ähnliches zu hören, doch alles blieb ruhig und verlassen.

Dann kam er auf einen anderen Flur und hörte ein lautes Weinen. Er ging weiter und fand sie in einer Nische in der Wand auf dem Boden sitzend, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben – und bitterlich weinend.

Was nun?

Warum war er überhaupt hergekommen – sie war schließlich nur eine kleine, nervige Besserwissern und zudem auch noch eine Gryffindor! Außerdem hatte sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt, also könnte er genauso gut auch wieder verschwinden.

Aber etwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen zauberte er um sie beiden einen Zauber, der sie unbemerkbar machte, und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

Das bemerkte Hermine natürlich. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder vergrub und weiterschluchzte.

Snape war absolut überfordert mit diesem weinenden Häufchen Elend und wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Was hatte er sich denn gedacht, dass er machen sollte, wenn er sich neben sie setzte? Nur leider hatte er gar nicht vorher darüber nachgedacht…

Dann eben das, was Lily einmal früher mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er wegen der Trennung seiner Eltern geweint hatte – damals war er 12 Jahre alt gewesen, da durfte man noch weinen!

Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich Hermine damit vorsichtig über den Kopf. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihre Haare sehr weich waren – die buschigen Haare wirkten von außen immer so hart und zerfranst.

Hermine reagierte nur in so weit, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte. Irgendwann hob sie ihren Kopf, sodass er seine Hand zurückziehen musste, und sah ihn mit ihren verquollenen Augen aufmerksam an.

Ihm war ein wenig unbehaglich bei diesem Blick und so kramte er in seinen Roben nach einem sauberen Taschentuch, fand eins seiner weißen Stofftaschentücher und reichte es ihr.

Sie nahm es und wischte sich die Augen damit trocken. Dann wollte sie es ihm wiedergeben, doch ihm missfiel der Gedanke, ein benutztes Taschentuch zu berühren, und so meinte er, sie könne es behalten.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Und nicht nur für das Taschentuch." Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an.

Doch er lächelte nicht zurück. Stattdessen sagte er in ruhigem, aber ernstem Ton: „Miss Granger, ich habe mitangehört, was über sie gesagt worden ist."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie sah wieder traurig aus.

„Und ich verrate Ihnen nun, dass ich genau weiß, wie sich im Augenblick fühlen."

Sie machte große Augen. „_Sie_ wurden früher in der Schule geärgert?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er nickte.

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht", gab sie zu.

„Und warum nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun ja, Sir, Sie sind immer so streng und manchmal auch ein wenig beängstigend – ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich da jemand getraut hätte, sie zu ärgern", erwiderte sie offen und ehrlich.

Wenn er ihr nun antworten würde, würde er sehr viel – vielleicht zu viel – über sich preis geben. Schon das, was er ihr vorher gesagt hatte, war schon zu viel gewesen. Aber irgendwie wollte er darüber reden. Und vielleicht wollte er mit _ihr_ darüber reden, da er sich ein wenig mit ihr verbunden fühlte, weil sie denselben Schmerz fühlen musste, den er immer während seiner Schulzeit erleiden musste.

„Ich war nicht immer so streng und – wie sagten Sie? – beängstigend wie heute. Während meiner Schulzeit war ich eher schüchtern und oft der Spielball einer Gruppe, deren einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, mir das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Sie haben mich nicht nur pausenlos beleidigt, sondern sind auch des Öfteren mit fiesen Flüchen auf mich losgegangen. Deswegen versteckte ich mich oft vor ihnen und war dadurch meistens ziemlich einsam. Ich hatte eigentlich nur einen einzigen, wahren Freund, und den habe ich durch einen Fehler meinerseits in meinem fünften Schuljahr für immer verloren." Er hielt inne und starrte traurig ins Nichts.

„Das tut mir Leid, Sir", flüsterte Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Er sah sie wieder an. „Sie sehen also, Ms Granger, dass ich sehr genau weiß, wie Sie sich nun fühlen müssen."

Sie nickte kurz.

„Und deswegen möchte ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben", fuhr er ernst fort und sah sie dabei fest an. „Egal, wie schlimm die Worte, die man Ihnen an den Kopf wirft oder über Sie sagt, auch sein mögen, oder wie einsam und verlassen Sie sich immer fühlen mögen, Sie dürfen sich davon nicht auffressen lassen – denn am Ende wartet nur die Bitterkeit auf Sie."

Sie sah ihn mit großen – mitleidigen? – Augen an.

„Der Trick ist, sich eine Aufgabe mit einem bestimmten Ziel zu suchen, und dann so hart an diesem Ziel zu arbeiten, dass man alles andere, schreckliche um einen herum vergisst."

„Sind Sie deshalb Meister der Zaubertränke geworden?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn immer noch mit ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er irritiert.

„Wenn Sie brauen oder auch nur von einem Zaubertrank reden, dann leuchtet in Ihnen etwas auf, das man zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt bei Ihnen sehen kann. Deswegen dachte ich mir, dass dies damals ihr Ziel gewesen war, um alles andere zu vergessen…", murmelte sie leise und verlegen, aber sah ihm weiterhin fest in die Augen.

Er sah sie verdutzt an. Niemand, der seine Geschichte so weit wie sie nun kannte, war je zu diesem vollkommen richtigen Schluss gelangt. „Das stimmt", antwortete er, immer noch verwundert. Sie war nicht nur eine Streberin, die immer alles auswendig lernte – sie konnte _wirklich_ denken! Plötzlich sah er sie mit ganz anderen Augen.

„Mein Wunsch ist es, die Perfektion zu erreichen!", verkündete sie nun.

Da musste er lachen.

„Warum lachen Sie, Professor, ich meine das vollkommen ernst!", empörte sie sich.

Er beruhigte sich langsam und meinte dann immer noch lächelnd: „Sie sind noch so jung und naiv. Man kann die Perfektion nicht erreichen."

„Und wenn ich nun die Erste bin, die es schafft?"

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück dabei, Miss Granger." Er musste wieder lachen.

Wütend stand sie auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, Professor, für Ihren Trost und das Taschentuch und Ihren Rat, aber ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen beleidigen und auslachen." Und damit schritt sie erhobenen Hauptes über den Korridor davon.

Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, bis er nicht mehr lachen musste, sondern nur noch leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Als er aufstand, fasste er einen Entschluss: _Nun gut, Miss Granger, dann helfe ich Ihnen bei ihrem Wunsch, aber auf meine Art – also mit Sarkasmus und Provokation! Ich werde schon das Beste aus Ihnen herausbekommen, verlassen Sie sich darauf! _

Und immer noch kopfschüttelnd verschwand auch er über den Korridor.

Das erste Schuljahr war vorüber, in zwei Stunden würde der Hogwartsexpress die Schüler wieder nach London bringen.

Hermine hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sie draußen bei den Kutschen sein musste. Sie war unten in den Kerkern und klopfte nun an seine Bürotür.

Sie wollte eigentlich nicht hier sein – er war seit der Geschichte mit dem Trösten noch gemeiner zu ihr geworden und sie konnte absolut nicht verstehen, warum, aber sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr.

„Ja?", fragte Snape unhöflich, als er die Tür aufriss.

Hermine stolperte vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er, immer noch in demselben Ton.

Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass auch ich Sie verdächtig hatte, den Stein der Weisen für Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen stehlen zu wollen…"

„Miss Granger, tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen und sagen Sie erstens den Namen des Dunklen Lords und gehen mir zweitens bitte nicht auf die Nerven. _Alle _hielten mich für verdächtig! Wenn nun jeder von denen sich bei mir dafür entschuldigen würde, dann würden wir Weihnachten noch nicht fertig sein!"

„Erstens, ich würde den Namen eigentlich immer nennen – es ist bescheuert sich vor einem _Namen_ zu fürchten! –, aber alle in meiner Umgebung schreien dann immer auf und das ist nervig. Und zweitens, gerade _ich_ muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, denn Sie waren damals so nett zu mir und haben mir so persönliche Dinge gesagt, dass ich einerseits dachte, den wahren Professor Snape gesehen zu haben, und andererseits sehr stolz und glücklich war, dass Sie sie gerade _mir_ anvertraut haben. Und dadurch, dass ich Sie verdächtigt habe, habe ich nun das Gefühl, Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht zu haben…" Sie sah ihn todunglücklich an.

Er seufzte nur schwer.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie verzweifelt und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Er sah sie eine Weile aufmerksam an, bis er ein wenig widerwillig ihr die Hand gab. „Entschuldigung angenommen", murmelte er.

„Danke!", rief sie nun freudig und umarmte ihn sogar kurz. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wen sie hier vor sich hatte und sie zog sich schnell ein wenig zurück und meinte ruhig: „Dann bis nach dem Sommer. Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien, Professor Snape." Und mit einem letzten Nicken verschwand sie.

Snape ging kopfschüttelnd in sein Büro zurück und dachte über dieses so treuselige und dennoch seltsame Mädchen nach.

Snape kam aus dem Büro des Schulleiters, ging noch ein paar Meter über den Korridor, bis er sich vor Erschöpfung erst an die Wand stützte und sich dann an dieser hinabgleiten ließ, sodass er nun auf dem Boden saß. Er winkelte die Knie an und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen auf den Knien verschränkten Armen.

„_Sie_ müssen mich töten", hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt und danach noch Witze über seinen baldigen Tod – wohl eher Mord! – gemacht! Es war zum Verrücktwerden: Erst hatte er unwissend Lily ins Grab gebracht und nun sollte er wissend Dumbledore umbringen! Die einzigen beiden Menschen, die ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatten! Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er auch noch für den Tod von Miss Granger verantwortlich sein!

Granger? Was zur Hölle machte sie auf einer Stufe mit Lily und Dumbledore? Verdammt, diese Gedanken konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten! Voldemort suchte viel zu oft in seinem Kopf nach brauchbaren Informationen und es war schon jetzt schwer genug, die wichtigen vor ihm zu verbergen!

Verdammt, er musste Dumbledore töten! Seinen Vaterersatz – oder eher Großvaterersatz –, den einzigen Menschen, der ihm je eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte! Das konnte er einfach nicht! Und doch musste er! Für das größere Wohl, für den Sturz des Dunklen Lords, für Dracos heile Seele! Und _er_? Was war mit _seiner_ Seele? Dumbledore meinte, er würde ihm damit einen Gefallen tun, aber war Töten nicht immer dasselbe, egal aus welchen Beweggründen?

Er raufte sich die Haare, wurde immer verzweifelter, je länger er darüber nachdachte, und fing schließlich an, tränenlos zu schluchzen…

Hermine war trotz der Ferien in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall hatte mit ihr über ein Stipendium für eine Ausbildung zur Meisterin der Verwandlung gesprochen, dessen Bewerbung schon Anfang dieses Schuljahres abgegeben werden müsste.

Sie war noch völlig mit ihren Gedanken dabei, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm und wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, dass es eine Art Schluchzen war. Sie ging weiter über den Flur und als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, sah sie ihn.

Nur wenige Meter von Dumbledores Büro entfernt saß er auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte vom Schluchzen und Hermine brach bei diesem Anblick das Herz.

Sie wäre am liebsten auf ihn zugerannt, doch sie wollte ihn nicht verschrecken. Also ging sie so langsam und vorsichtig wie möglich auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und begann ihm beruhigend über den Hinterkopf zu streichen. Sie stellte erstaunt fest, wie weich seine eigentlich fettigen Haare waren.

Snape blickte schnell auf, als er ihre Berührung bemerkte, und sah sie entsetzt an.

Sie ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren. Stattdessen steckte sie ihm eine schwarze Strähne hinters Ohr und strich ihm zart über die Wange. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was da in sie gefahren war, nur, dass sie es wollte… Sie hatte schon vor Jahren verstanden, warum er sie im Unterricht immer so triezte und was seine Rolle in dieser ganzen Voldemort-Kriegs-Geschichte war.

„Miss Granger!", versuchte er, sich zu empören, doch die Worte kamen so kratzig heraus, dass man sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Kommen Sie, Professor", sagte sie nun und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

Er ließ sich von ihr helfen und danach auch durch das Schloss führen.

Sie stützte ihn während des gesamten Weges hinunter in die Kerker.

„Wie lautet Ihr Passwort?", fragte sie, als sie vor seiner Wohnungstür standen.

„_In Memoriam_", antwortete er monoton und die Tür öffnete sich.

Sie führte ihn weiter, durch das Wohnzimmer, bis hinein ins Schlafzimmer. Dort entzündete sie die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch, schob ihn selbst mit sanfter Gewalt ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann flüsterte sie: „Ich werde nun gehen. Schlafen Sie gut." Sie strich ihm wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wollte sich dann umdrehen, um zu gehen, doch er fasste blitzschnell nach ihrem Handgelenk. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Bitte, bleib", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte und er ließ sie los. Dann kniete sie sich neben sein Bett, sodass ihre Köpfe fast auf einer Höhe waren. Lange sahen sie sich einfach nur an, der Schein der Kerze flackerte auf ihren Gesichtern.

Irgendwann begann sie wieder, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. „Wie damals", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich habe sogar Ihr Taschentuch noch." Zum Beweis holte sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche und zeigte es ihm.

Er musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Und während er sie so betrachtete, wie sie ihn mit ihren warmen Augen ansah, fasste er einen Entschluss. Einmal im Leben wollte er nicht an die Folgen denken! Er hob langsam seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange.

Sie schloss seufzend die Augen.

Er setzte sich auf – und küsste sie einfach!

Sie war genauso überrascht wie er, dass er wirklich den Mut dafür aufgebracht hatte, aber war deswegen nicht weniger erfreut. Sie küsste ihn zurück, mit all der Liebe, die sie hatte – auch wenn sie sich in diesem Moment fragte, in welchem Moment aus Faszination Liebe geworden war…

Sie lag neben ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er hatte ihr den Arm um die Taille gelegt und drückte sie fest an sich. _Ein kurzer Moment des Glücks_, dachte er glücklich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das weiche, gar nicht mehr so buschige Haar. „Danke für deinen Trost", flüsterte er.

Sie musste leise lachen. „_Manus manum lavat_", sagte sie nur.

„_Eine Hand wäscht die andere_."

Nun lachte sie richtig, so überglücklich war sie. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Er streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Und?", fragte er nach einer Weile schmunzelnd. „Hast du schon die Perfektion erreicht?"

Sie kicherte leise über sich selbst und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hattest Recht: Man kann die Perfektion nicht erreichen – auch wenn du dir alle Mühe in deinem Unterricht gegeben hast, mich in diese Richtung zu bringen."

Er grinste zufrieden.

„Aber dafür", fuhr sie fort und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Hand, „habe ich hier etwas viel Besseres gefunden als Perfektion." Sie lächelte ihn breit an.

Er erwiderte, bis sich sein Gesicht plötzlich stark verdüsterte und er ernst meinte: „Du weißt aber, dass das hier nicht gehen kann? Oder besser gesagt, nicht gehen _darf_?"

Auch ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ja", seufzte sie schwer, „das weiß ich leider."

Er nickte abwesend.

„Und dennoch", verkündete sie lauter, „wird mein Herz auf ewig dir gehören."

„Rede nicht von Ewigkeit", sagte er sanft. „Alles ist vergänglich. Ich werde diesen Krieg vermutlich nicht überleben und du vielleicht ebenso wenig…"

„Ich lasse dich nicht sterben! Ich werde dich immer beschützen!", rief sie und klang dabei ein wenig wie ein trotziges Kind. Tränen waren in ihr aufgestiegen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sterben könnte.

Er wischte sie ihr aus den Augen, während er ruhig meinte: „Das kannst du aber nicht, wenn unsere Wege uns unweigerlich trennen."

„Sie werden uns irgendwann wieder zusammenführen", erwiderte sie.

„Hoffentlich wird es dann nicht bei der Beerdigung des anderen sein…", murmelte er.

Sie sah ihn fest an und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Wir werden überleben, Severus!"

„Ich hoffe es…", seufzte er und küsste sie noch einmal – vielleicht sogar das letzte Mal…

ENDE.


End file.
